role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Strongarm
Strongarm is an autobot police officer and role-play character used by StrongestPotato. Personality Strongarm sees a bright future in law enforcement ahead of her. She knows the regulations front-to-back, able to recall them by number with ease as needed (often to her teammates' chagrin). She is full of seemingly-boundless energy, and is more than willing to throw herself into dangerous situations in order to collar a target. This enthusiasm for her job makes her a tenacious officer, but also difficult to work with. Bumblebee's rather loose command style doesn't quite gel with the cadet's by-the-rules approach, as she uses protocol to sometimes get around Bumblebee's orders. It also puts her directly at odds with Sideswipe, a bot who breaks rules almost habitually and constantly thumbs his nose at authority. History Crossover Strongarm was called in to defend the city of London along with fellow autobot Bumblebee (Prime). As the two arrived, they found the city besieged by Quillfire and Crazybolt attacking. As Bumblebee attacked Quillfire, Strongarm went for Crazybolt. As the battle started, Crazybolt seemed to have the advantage; his focus on speed let him dodge Strongarm's attacks and strike back with his claws. From what attacks she did get off did good damage, but it wasn't enough. Eventually she sent out a pulse of electric energy that knocked back Crazybolt and weakened him by slowing his speed. As she got more attacks off, Strongarm was able to do more and more damage to him. However, two more decepticons, Saberhorn and Thermidor, appeared in London to help their allies. As Bumblebee fought both after taking out Quillfire, Strongarm was able to press her advantage against Crazybolt until he blinded her with a blast of fire into her face. By the time she had recovered, Bumblebee had fell back, and Thermidor had engaged her as well. Aggressively attacking her with his claws, Thermidor bought Crazybolt time to regain strength. Although Strongarm was able to get some hits off, it wasn't enough, and soon she was facing two strong decepticons. Suddenly, a wrist blade sunk itself into Crazybolt, flinging him into a building. A yellow sphere of energy blasted Thermidor backwards. The figure turned out to be the Japanese jaeger Echo Saber. As Echo Saber engaged the two, Strongarm was just as aggressive despite her damage. Eventually, the two evil bots decided they were outmatched and fled. Meanwhile, another jaeger, Azure Assassin, had taken out Quillfire and sent Saberhorn flying away. Strongarm ran in his path and hit him head-on, knocking him out but damaging her even more. Despite that, they had been able to defend London. The two different robots greeted eachother and became allies, forming a relationship between the Jaegers and Autobots before parting their ways. Abilities *Physically strong *Chest laser *Can send out a pulse of electricity *Energy gun Trivia * Strongarm was first used by Fr0stfur before she was taken over by StrongestPotato Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Average Intelligence Category:Female Personality Category:Genderless Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Autobots